


Gigi doesn't do surprises.

by Calliana



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliana/pseuds/Calliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea in my brain after I saw Gigi's freaked out tweet. I just couldn't help myself.<br/>Originally posted to my tumblr. Just a little ficlet. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gigi doesn't do surprises.

William Darcy was in a pretty good mood.

The last time he did something without really doing much planning before hand, it blew up in his face. To say that he had been nervous before interrupting Lizzie last night on her birthday would be an understatement. Charlotte had all but pushed him into the den, he remembered with a small smile on his face.

An insistent buzzing disturbed his happy remembrance of how _well_ last night had gone. He glanced over at his phone which was threatening to vibrate itself off of the bedside table in his room at Netherfield. Picking it up he grimaced when he noticed it was his sister calling. He hadn’t exactly _told_ her what he was doing.

He answered, and wished a few moments later that he had sent it to voicemail.

“Gigi-“  
“WILLIAM! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!?”  
  
He could almost picture her stomping her foot in indignation about being left out. The mental image made him smile.  
  
“I didn’t exactly plan this, Gigi. It just happened spur of the moment.”  
  
He could definitely hear the pout in her voice. “You still could have called me when you got there. What did you do? Drive straight over from the airport? Do I have a sister in law yet?”

“Yes, I drove over from the airport, I didn’t want to possibly miss her at home if I went by Netherfield first. It was her birthday, I couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t go out. And no, you do not have a sister in law.” He tried to keep the amusement from his voice, but he was sure he failed.  
  
Gigi was sure if that she was with her brother, she’d be strangling him at this point. “Sooo. What happened? I need details here!”

A light beeping sounded in Will’s ear and he pulled the phone away to see the caller ID.

_LIZZIE BENNET_.  
  
“Listen, Gigi I have to go. I’ll call you later okay? I love you.”  
  
“Wait, no! William! You can’t leave me in the dark! William!”

“Talk to you later, Gigi.”  
  
“Willi—” He quickly tapped the answer button and hung up on his sister.

“Good afternoon, Lizzie”


End file.
